The Foursome
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: Four friends get together and have a good time.


Patricia suggested she and Eddie arrive after dinner to avoid tedious stuff like washing up etc, so Nina and I have eaten, I'm all ready and Nina's in the shower making her pussy as smooth as possible. I have four glasses on the bar and a nice bottle of white wine in the ice bucket.

I hear the bathroom door and Nina emerges in a white blouse and tartan skirt, looking every bit the schoolgirl. With her slender figure and tiny breasts she could be. She doesn't need a bra and her tits are nicely visible. I'm just about to embrace her when I hear a car pull up outside. I open the door just in time to see Patricia swing her legs out the car door revealing an expanse of creamy thigh. Eddie comes around from the other side with a bottle of wine in his hand and they head for the door.

I greet them warmly, kiss for Patricia and handshake for Eddie, then introduce Nina who demurely shakes hands with them both. I motion them in to the lounge room and they sit on one sofa and Nina sits on the other while I open the wine. There's an awkward silence for a minute, but when I hand around the wine and say "Here's to a great evening!" the ice seems to be broken. We make small talk for a while, then I stand to get the bottle to top up the glasses.

While I'm at the bar Eddie comes and stands beside Nina, enjoying the down blouse she has on display. She looks him directly in the eye and says innocently "Do you like my little titties? Fabian says they make me look like I'm only fifteen". Eddie is caught off guard but says "They're lovely, Miss Nina".

I refill Patricia's glass and sit beside her. Then I say to Nina "He clearly likes them Nina. Show them to him properly."

She stands and slowly, teasingly, she unbuttoned the shirt and slips it off her shoulders and then her arms. She gestures to Eddie to sit on the arm of the sofa, then approaches him and stands with her nipple an inch from his mouth. Instinctively his tongue snakes out and caresses the little bud. I look across to Patricia who is sitting with her arms folded and, quite u*********sly I think, is stroking her left nipple with her right forefinger. Her gaze is riveted on Eddie licking Nina's tiny breast.

Eddie's right hand reaches for Nina's thigh and slides slowly up her leg. There's a sudden intake of breath and Nina giggles. "You thought I'd be wearing panties, didn't you?" she says, swaying just a little to rub her slit on Eddie's finger. I can hear Patricia's breathing quicken so I reach over and slide my hand into her wonderful cleavage, feeling with my thumb how hard her nipples are too. Eager to reveal her splendid big boobs, I reach for the bottom of her shirt and lift it over her head so that her tits bounce free. By this stage Eddie has Nina slumped on the sofa beside him as he pushes up the tartan to reveal her soft pink slit. I turn my attention to Patricia's large areolas and trace around them with the tip of my tongue. Her nipples get even harder when I suck them into my mouth.

"Let's make ourselves more comfortable," I say, standing and leading Patricia by the hand to the bedroom. Eddie and Nina follow my lead. Again following my lead they remove their clothes as quickly as possible and, almost as if they'd rehearsed it, both girls drop to their knees to take our dicks in their hands. Warm hands and wet mouths soon bring two cocks to attention.

Now I know from past experience that Patricia is a great cock sucker and that Nina is too. Yet somehow they're different – equal but different. On this occasion Patricia takes me deeper with each movement of her head until I feel the head of Mister Richard enter her throat. She gags a little and I pull back but she comes at me again, forcing my shaft right down her throat. It is sheer heaven – so tight, so wet and sooo hot! I look across at Eddie and he is standing, eyes rolled back in ecstasy with Nina's lips right up against his groin, clearly deep throating him as well.

Because of my little medical experience a few years ago I take a long while to cum – Nina calls me 'marathon man' – but I guess that Eddie won't want to cum too early in the night so I call out "Time to change positions!" Both girls slide back, faces red with exertion and chins covered in saliva. "Time to eat pussy!" I say

* * *

Patricia moves to the far side of the room and lies across the bed with her pussy at the edge while Nina lies back on the near side, pussy ready for Eddie's tongue. The girls' heads are almost side by side and, while Eddie and I are kneeling between their thighs, they begin to kiss tenderly and stroke each other's body, breasts and nipples in particular.

Eddie loops an arm under each of Nina's thighs and brings her closer so he can slide his tongue the full length of her slit from her puckered ass to her budding clit. With regular strokes he pleasures her for several minutes then concentrates his attention on her clit. First of all he takes it between his teeth and ever so gently gives it a squeeze which causes a sharp intake of breath from Nina. He then flutters his tongue rapidly across her clit and, at the same time, takes his right arm from under her and slides first one and then two fingers into her wet and succulent cunt. She whimpers with pleasure and takes his head between her hands, pushing his mouth into her pussy. Eddie removes his fingers and replaces them with his tongue, and probes deeply, lapping as he forces his tongue in and out of Nina's snatch.

I see this because I am still standing in front of Patricia, running my forefinger along her slit. But then I get down between her creamy thighs and use my tongue in similar fashion to Eddie – long slow strokes the length of her inner lips, rolling her on her back so I can tongue the little starfish of her ass, then fluttering my tongue right up to her clit – and then slowly back – and then slowly forward again. We keep this up until we hear Nina start to moan more loudly. I move straight to Patricia's clit, now very prominent at the junction of her pussy lips, and apply butterfly kisses to it while delving into her pussy with my fingers. Patricia also begins to moan; Eddie and I redouble our efforts (my jaw is aching, but I don't care!) and soon Nina cries "Oh god, I'm cumming! Oh fuck! Oh! Oh! Aaah!"

Maybe it's the sound of Nina cumming, because Patricia raises her hips to push harder against my hand and my mouth. I can feel her love tunnel contract around my fingers as she pants heavily and then she screams "oh that is so fucking good, Fabian. Ah! Aaah! Ohh yess!" and then exhales heavily. Eddie and I kneel up and grin at each other across the bed, our mouths and chins covered in the juice of our lovely girls lying spread-eagled before us.

After regaining our collective breath, Patricia rolls over and moves further onto the bed, presenting herself for a good doggy-style fucking. Nina, however, just shimmies back so Eddie can get on the bed and squat on his haunches in front of her. Simultaneously we each moisten our dick and give it a bit of a tug before sliding into the love sheaths in front of us. Patricia is dripping wet yet she has excellent muscle control because she is so tight that I really have to push hard to slide in to her. She is so hot! After a few tentative thrusts while my cock is getting covered with her slippery juices, I start slowly thrusting into her like a locomotive just leaving the station.

Nina reaches down to her pussy and pulls her lips back to form the most perfect looking butterfly, and Eddie can see her pink wetness inviting him in. He places the head of his dick at her entrance, then raises himself from a squatting to a kneeling position, sliding deep into her womb. I know from experience how tight she is, and I can imagine how, every time he pulls back, the skin of her pussy follows his cock as he withdraws, then folds as he slides back in. Soon we are both thrusting hard and the room is full of the scent of sex and sweat and the sound – the wonderful sound – of stiff cocks slapping into slick cunts.

Eddie reaches for Nina's nipples and rolls each one between his thumb and forefinger, then pulls them up to make cones of her little tits. I, however, reach around to Patricia's little thatch and rub her clit before surprising her by pulling at her pubes. She bucks with the sharp pain of it, but says "I like it a bit rough sometimes, Fabian! Do as you want with me!"

Now I'm not by nature a rough lover, but when this gorgeous woman who I'm fucking begs me to be rough with her, I comply. I take her by the hair and pull her head back while thrusting savagely into her, my balls slapping against her ass. Just beside her I see Eddie reach up for Nina's nipples and squeeze them between his fingernails, causing little electric shocks to race from her nips to her clit.

This is the first foursome for any of us, and the situation by itself ensures that we are in a heightened state of arousal. I am so proud of my little Nina and they way she can take Eddie's thick cock into her gooey pussy and I can see Eddie looking with admiration at Patricia's tits swinging back and forth with my every thrust. Then he hunches forward and leans over Nina, thrusting into her almost vertically as his climax approaches. His tempo increases, then with a cry he sits up high as he makes his final thrust into her, shooting jet after jet of his cream into her.

And of course Marathon Man still hasn't cum!

It appears that neither Nina nor Patricia have cum at this stage, but with no dicks in their pussies they turn to each other.

* * *

Now the softness of women's bodies is something I adore, and I enjoy stroking and feeling them. But the gentleness and tenderness Patricia and Nina employ is a lesson in sensuousness. They roll towards each other and run their fingertips with feather-light touch over their faces, their neck, their shoulders, their sides and their breasts. They move slowly, savoring the sensations of touching and being touched.

Patricia moves her lips towards Nina's and they kiss gently, then she moves her tongue inside Nina's mouth and soon their tongues are flicking back and forth at each other. Occasionally they suck each other's tongues, all the while keeping up the constant sensuous touching. Nina's hand reaches down to Patricia's pussy and very lightly moves towards her clit. Patricia almost instinctively loosens her thighs and allows Nina access to her pussy. Slowly, lovingly, languorous, Nina strokes Patricia's slit until her labia are gleaming with the wetness, and Eddie and I both observe the arch of Nina's finger as she slides it gently into Patricia's tunnel and then moves her hand back and forth while her thumb idly teases Patricia's clit.

Nina then changes her position and straddles Patricia, facing towards her feet. She bends Patricia's legs until she is open wide then shuffles in front of her legs and pushes Patricia's legs further back. In that position she then leans forward, arching her back tightly, and positions her pussy directly above Patricia's. Eddie and I are fascinated and watch intently. Slowly Nina forces some of Eddie's cum from deep within her and wipes it with great delicacy against Patricia's lips. There is a sharp intake of breath as Patricia feels Nina's cummy cunt lips mash with her own. Nina skillfully rotates her hips and clearly their two clits are brushing against each other.

Nina then raises herself a little and strokes Patricia's rosy labia and clit, then inserts not one but two fingers into her. With her other hand she does the same to herself, and Eddie and I have the amazing view of two beautiful pussies just inches away from each other both being plumped by Nina's fingers which are now dripping every time she pulls them out.

Realizing that this position would become uncomfortable for Patricia after too long, Nina rises and turns, settling her pussy against Patricia's in a scissors position with her lover's leg extended upwards against Nina's shoulder. Both girls then begin a slow rotation of hips to pleasure their clits. Nina puts a hand on Patricia's breasts and strokes first one, then the other; Patricia strokes Nina's thigh and lets her finger slide down to where their two pussies are playfully wrestling.

Patricia makes the next move. She sits up and Nina move back, and then Patricia lies on her belly. First she turns her attention to Nina's little nipples, licking and flicking them and almost taking each breast in turn into her mouth. She then pushes herself further down the bed and starts to eat Nina out. As with their earlier kissing it is slow and sensuous, taking her time to lick and suck Nina's lips before even moving to her clit. Only after some minutes does her tongue enter Nina's cunny. Now the sight of all this is powerfully erotic, so Eddie makes his way to Nina's mouth where she eagerly accepts his now fully erect cock. Not to be left out, I move behind Patricia and slide my shaft easily into her creamy pussy. We all take care to keep in time with Patricia setting the tempo.

All this makes me realize how much of a hurry we guys are in our lovemaking. These two gorgeous creatures aren't focused on the goal of an orgasm – they are just living in the moment, absorbing and relishing every sensation. Nevertheless Patricia is as skilful with her tongue on Nina as she had been with me because soon Nina begins to raise her hips, pushing her pussy harder against Patricia's mouth and tongue. Eddie has the good sense to pull out as she begins to buck her hips and body otherwise he could have suffered a painful injury as Nina reaches yet another climax. Patricia is stroking Nina's flat belly as she reaches the heights and then comes down.

I withdraw as Patricia says "My turn now, young lady," and rolls across the king-size bed presenting herself for Nina's visit. Eddie and I stand back as Nina positions herself, her tiny nipples marvelously erect. She moves her hand down and twirls a finger on Patricia's clitty before sliding one finger, then two and finally three fingers into Patricia's tunnel. She pumps slowly in and out, all the while massaging Patricia's clit with her thumb. Then, surprisingly, she withdraws her hand and crouches forward, rubbing Patricia's pussy and clit with her nipple!

Marathon Man nearly cums on the spot!

"Shit that's hot!" says Eddie. "That is fucking amazing"!

* * *

Nina kneels before Patricia's splayed thighs and approaches her pussy with her tongue. As delicately as a kitten laps milk, Nina uses just the tip of her tongue to stroke hypnotically Patricia's engorged clitty. She keeps this up for several minutes before pushing a finger against Patricia's pussy which parts to welcome its visitor. It takes a little effort to introduce a second finger and little more to insert a third, so wet and wide is Patricia's hole and so tiny is Nina's hand.

Patricia begins to moan softly. Her hand grasps at her breasts and nipples as waves of pleasure course through her body from the epicenter of her clit. Nina is crouched in such a way as to present Eddie with the most tempting view of her exquisite ass and he positions himself behind her, using the wetness of her pussy to provide some lubrication of her ass. As he pushes a finger against her little star she pushes back to help his finger to enter her and, after a couple of minutes of slow in and out of his finger, he then places his purple cockhead against her sphincter.

She's a tiny girl but her ass has obviously been well used. She is tight, but Eddie just sustains an even pressure until her hole opens and the whole of his head pops in. You can almost hear the snap as her muscles clamp onto his shaft. With slow deliberate strokes he moves back and forth, fractionally deeper with every stroke, until his cock is buried to the hilt. Nina too moans with pleasure but doesn't for a moment stop her stimulation of Patricia's crotch.

It occurs to me that there is an unfilled orifice, so I move around to stand beside Patricia's head and immediately she reaches a hand out for my dick, pulling it towards her mouth. She is a talented cocksucker – first she runs her tongue against the side of my cock, then underneath before she takes it into her mouth. She sucks hard so that her cheeks make a snug fit around my tool – it's just like sliding into a hot wet pussy. She reaches behind my thigh to pull me deeper into her and with every stroke I'm entering her throat. She has control of the gag reflex so that I am fucking her throat on every stroke.

It's problematical which of the three stimuli sets her orgasm going. With a mouth full of cock she begins to moan loudly. Above that is the sound of Eddie's balls slapping against Nina's tiny little ass, and the symphony is complete with the gurgle and slosh of Patricia's mouth and throat around my cock. She lets go of my tool as she begins to gasp for air; Nina redoubles her efforts on her clit and in her cunt, and Eddie, sensing both women are at explosion point, thrusts himself into Nina's ass with abandon. This pushes Nina harder against Patricia, setting off her orgasm in rolling waves of pleasure. Eddie reaches his peak and begins to squirt deep into Nina's ass, and finally Nina, after a stroke of her own clit, joins the others in almost simultaneous cumming.

Eddie stands up, his gleaming tool still hard, and Nina turns from Nina to him to clean his cock with her tongue. I move around to Patricia's pussy and am amazed at the amount of pearly girl-cum she has produced. I can't help but dive in and lap at this nectar of the gods.

We all gradually resume normal breathing. Nina produces some tissues from under the bedside table so we can wipe our faces, and then I suggest we might like a break and another glass of wine. I pour four more glasses and we sit at the table, the girls dribbling cum onto the wooden chairs as we chat about the experiences of the evening. Part way through the conversation Patricia sits bolt upright and says "Fabian! You still haven't cum! Oh I am so sorry – we've all been having such a wonderful time we've completely forgotten about you!"

"I've had a wonderful time too, Patricia," I say. "That's the beauty of my condition – I can go all night. After we have a little break we might try a grand finale for the night. What do you fancy, Patricia?" I ask. I reckon I can have Nina any time, and Eddie seems ready to go along with whatever Patricia suggests.

Idly, Patricia traces her forefinger over her bright red pussy and, after a moment's hesitation, says "I'd like a DP. Not just a spit roast, but two cocks in my pussy. I think it's wide and wet enough by now. What do you reckon?"

"Well I'll need a bit of help – don't know about Fabian. But I think we should get going again now while I'm still half hard. I've had a wonderful time with this little Nina, but now I want you to suck me, Patricia."

"With pleasure, my man," she says with pride.

"And I can suck my darling Fabian," Nina says, beaming.

* * *

Nina takes my hand and leads me back to the bed room with Patricia and Eddie close behind. She drops to her knees and heads straight for my cock, forming that magic O with her lips and applying it tightly to my cock head. She slips her lips over the rim and makes little sucking movements with her mouth pumping stiffness back into me. Meanwhile Peter has thrown himself onto the bed, his semi-erect dick waiting for Patricia's attention. She kneels between his legs and goes to work on him as if she hadn't had any cock in her mouth for a month.

The sight of Patricia's ass catches Nina's attention and she realizes that if Patricia is going to have both cocks then there's no action for her, so she turns from me to Patricia and begins to gently stroke her cheeks and her flank. Again I marvel at the softness and gentleness of touch and the sensuousness of her movements. Nina then moves herself closer and begins to run her tongue along Patricia's ass cleft paying special attention to her puckered hole. She reaches back for my pole and continues to keep me in a state of high arousal.

Patricia has been turned on even more by Nina's hands and tongue and now she wants the whole works – a DP. She puts her knees outside Eddie's and guides his strong cock into her expectant pussy. Nina disappears then returns with some lube – it's going to be tight! – and a glass dildo. While Patricia is sliding back and forth on Peter's pole, Nina gives me a last suck before applying some astrolabe and then pushing me forward onto the bed.

"Ready, Patricia?" I ask, and she answers by raising her ass so that her pussy is accessible to my shaft as well. Eddie's cock is bent all the way forward, and I place my tool against his at the entrance to her cunt and slowly press forward. I feel my head pushing against his cock and her labia; after a pause her lips begin to stretch a little more and I inch my way in, rubbing the underside of my shaft against Eddie's. Together we rock to bring my cock fully inside her and then I feel the ridge of his cockhead against mine in that hot tight tunnel. Once we are both balls deep Eddie starts to drivew his shaft back out then begin the return stroke while I draw back. The sensation of his cock beneath mine, tightly grasped by Patricia's sheath, is just amazing.

It has taken a couple of minutes for Patricia's cunt to accommodate two dicks but eventually she is able to move quite freely on both of them while they continue their own in-out sliding. Then I feel a weight on the side of the bed – it is Nina with the glass dildo! I imagined she had got it for herself but – ever the thoughtful lover – she has brought it in for Patricia. Admittedly she has brought it to body temperature by using it to pleasure herself, but now she applies a little lube to Patricia's pucker and then she gently pushes the dildo forward. Patricia gasps in surprise, because she now actually has a triple penetration! She begins to move more quickly and Nina times the dildo to go deep as Patricia slides back. She is moaning with pleasure and breathing hard. Nina withdraws the dildo as yet another climax for Patricia approaches. Her movements set Eddie off – underneath my cock I feel his tool throb and spurt and I feel his hot cum bathing my dick as well as Patricia's tunnel. That brings her to a shouting, shuddering groan as she bounces insanely on the two cocks within her.

At last I feel the cum boiling in my balls. I pull out, push Patricia onto her back and aim my dick at her ample tits. My hand is a blur as I help myself to cum, and then a great rope of creamy cum arcs over her tits and onto her mouth. As she instinctively licks at the goo on her lips another spurt lands on her tits, followed by another and then two lesser ones on her round belly and her raw pussy. Nina eats the cum on Patricia's tits and gradually our breathing returns to normal.

"Holy hell," she says. "I wanted a double and I got a triple! Thank you boys – and thank you Nina. That was some fine fucking – though I mightn't walk for a week!"

**A/N**

**Well this was harder to write then I thought! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm going to take the weekend off because I have some school work that I need to check up on. I hope you guys can live without my stories for a few day XD **


End file.
